


Seizing the day

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve grabs his happiness where he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing the day

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Ephemeral

_Psychological evaluation September 2010: Commander Steve McGarrett is closed down and suppresses his emotions. It is easy to see that too many losses - family and teammates - have left him reluctant to let people get close. He is a controlled and self reliant leader, heading up his team rather than being part of it._

But this assessment only shows one aspect of the man. 

Steve’s experiences have taught him that happiness is ephemeral, so he has learnt to seize it with both hands. From the moment he set eyes on Detective Danny Williams Steve knew that he had to have him. He staked his claim on the crime scene with one call to the Governor, and in doing that claimed the mouthy Jersey detective too. 

And every time Danny bawls him out for charging into a dangerous situation without regard for his own safety, every time they bicker over choice of pizza, Steve revels in the fact that someone cares. Every moment they spend with Grace, Kono, Chin, he relishes being part of their Ohana. And every night he tangles in bed with Danny, Steve knows that even if their relationship is cut short, every moment of happiness is worth it.


End file.
